


Al descubierto

by cional, Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: La final.
Relationships: Anandy, Ivandy, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Este capítulo está escrito el sábado previo a la final.  
> Como Dev tuvo a bien acudir a rescatarme, la historia tendrá un bonito final Ivandy que él publicará muy pronto... (por si queréis esperar al segundo capítulo) Tiene Anandy así que odiadme si queréis, yo ya os he avisado...  
> (Para evitar disgustos, saltad directamente al Ivandy del segundo capítulo)  
> \------

\- ¿A dónde vas, nene? – le dice cuando lo ve alejarse.

Para Andy, lo peor de ese consuelo en forma de pregunta es que no exagera nada si dice que _esa voz_ es lo más triste que ha escuchado en todo el día. 

Y acaba de resonar “Anaaaaa” por todo el plató. En fin. La negación es la primera fase del duelo...

_No, no quiere que lo vea así. No puede estar afectándole tanto. Se niega._

\- Tengo que salir de aquí – responde con voz ahogada, sin mirarle a los ojos; y lo dice con sus reservas habituales, como si se acabasen de conocer, antes del

delantal blanco de Iván y del negro que obtuvo él.

Iván se obliga a sonreír a cámara mientras traga saliva.

Las primeras ediciones… sí, Masterchef sabía cómo sorprender a la gente en aquellos entonces... Simplemente había cocina y gente que corría como loca a hacer la compra, que deambulaba diciendo “emplatar” en lugar de _servir,_ y hacía una cosa con helado que recordaba a una croqueta llamada _quenelle_. 

Impresionante. Eso bastaba… Y, claro, ahora no es suficiente.

No se llama a engaño, si lo de hoy es basura ya era basura en ese primer entonces, por mucho que _de ahí_ haya salido Carlos Maldonado…

Es solo que, y ya lo decía Quevedo en su época, _donde no hay justicia es peligroso tener razón, ya que los imbéciles son mayoría_ . Bueno, eso de imbéciles... Pero sí, es una maldición...

_¿Pretencioso? ¿Qué aprendizaje obtienes exactamente con esa crítica…?_

Sus críticas de hoy en la final se pueden resumir en _"PRETENCIOSO" "PRETENCIOSO" "PRETENCIOSO"_ y, chef invitado: _"Me caéis todos bien"._

 _No pararán hasta que llore en plató._ No lo han conseguido.

Separarse de un grupo, del perfil tipo... Acaba eliminándote. Eso es un aprendizaje...

Esquiva la mirada de orgullo que le dirige su novia cuando Jordi le destaca _¿ahora sí, eh?_ lo capaz y bien organizado que ha ido trabajando en cocinas todo este tiempo.

¿Alguien recordará su buen desempeño en unas temporadas?

¿Debería aceptar esa _propuesta inmejorable_ de su bufete?

La abogacía _le gusta_ pero no le apasiona, puedes ser muy bueno en algo, pero _de qué te sirve_ si cada día preferirías no levantarte de la cama. Seguir ejerciendo lo compara con la cadencia repetitiva del[ pajarillo ayudante](https://tenor.com/view/homer-fat-computer-drinking-bird-gif-8025433%20) de Homer Simpson, bien, es algo que podría hacer, lo haría bien, buscaría la jurisprudencia y los datos correctos, y siempre sería del mismo modo… es seguro, se saborea al inicio, pero _qué sentido tiene._

A lo lejos, otro de sus compañeros trata de llamar su atención.

Trata de huir discretamente y, cuando ya parece fuera de peligro, se encuentra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Mi enhorabuena a la ganadora -se escucha decir con voz débil.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad que no me lo esperaba para nada! -lo abraza- ¿Y has visto a mi padre? ¡¡Esto es increíble!! -está aplastándolo contra esa flamante chaquetilla, le ciega el brillo que se refleja en uno de los pendientes.

 _Jewels are my passion_

Se la ha cruzado en plena euforia del momento, un receso antes de retomar el "¡Y pónganle sabor a la vida!" que cerrará esta octava edición _la suya_ definitivamente _._

Siente un dolor en el costado, ¿es justo esto acaso? _Justicia..._ Sí, no deja de ser irónico.

Levantarse mañana y seguir con su vida va a ser una victoria pírrica.

Ana y Andy… _su relación es una carretera secundaria,_ piensa, atrapado en ese abrazo.

 _El Ivandy es de lo más popular en internet_ , le ha dicho la madre de Alberto tras felicitarle por su buen hacer. Alucina.

Esa sensación de irrealidad, de ser una marioneta movida por los hilos del _share_ una vez ha comprobado lo justo que ha sido el resultado para con sus esfuerzos en la cocina…

_ganaanaquéilusiónmásgrande_

Todo le da igual, realmente. Ya solo busca sentir algo, lo que sea, para despertarse y huir de la anhedonia que le atenaza.

Ha rehuido a Iván que venía a felicitarlo por su puesto _y a ser felicitado por el suyo_.

Ana, por su parte, no necesita que nadie reconozca su valía, ya lo hacen tres buenos premios. Incluso, Andy supone, la humilde cuchara de madera que le dio entrada al programa tendrá el lugar de honor que le corresponde.

Siente respeto hacia ella, admira a los ganadores y le gusta aprender de sus aciertos, evaluar sus fallos...

_¿En serio él ha cometido tantos?_

No, no..., _no se encuentra bien. ¿Todo esto es real?_ Ha soñado con este día en varias ocasiones y en ninguna estaba tan solo y tan a punto de vomitar como hoy.

Ni siquiera ha probado el alcohol, se negó a la copita que le ofrecía Luna.

No. ¿No podría ser una ensoñación más? Una alerta de... No.

Está en el aquí y en el ahora. Ana acaba de ganar Masterchef y Andy está palpitando por dentro, el corazón desbocado y una sonrisa débil y amable que no se refleja en sus ojos cansados: con ella responde a todo aquel que le dice _hubiera aportado por ti, pollito, habrías sido un buen ganador_. Frases que pierden el sentido y la gracia de tanto repetirse.

Resuena un eco en su cabeza. _¿Ha merecido la pena?_

Andy tiene muy claro qué le apetece hacer ahora, qué le apetecería hacer, pero el suelo no deja de moverse. Ana emerge como un ancla en medio de ese caos. _¿O es el iceberg?_

\- ¡Atención todos! Ha habido un problema eléctrico, vamos a retrasar la grabación 40 minutos, así que os invitamos a pasar ya a la salita del cóctel.

Hay aplausos y jolgorio como respuesta porque, seamos sinceros, todo el mundo está encantado. Se escucha ruido blanco y la voz suena de nuevo:

\- Os recordamos que también podéis a subir a las dos terrazas que encontraréis al final de esas escaleras. Os avisaremos 5 minutos antes de cuando vayamos a retomar la grabación. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestra atención!

Se apaga el foco central y la gente se va diseminando. Los operarios se concentran detrás de dos de las cámaras mientras los invitados se van dispersando desde el plató central, llegando hacia donde él se encuentra. Hasta que Ana no se mueve para separarse no es consciente de que han estado abrazados todo ese tiempo. Aún tienen las manos unidas.

Ana, en lugar de irse a celebrar su victoria, sigue mirándolo y amaga una sonrisa amable. El foco que les daba de pleno se apaga, y cambia la iluminación en el rostro de Ana, la cual no ha dejado de mirarlo directamente a los ojos en todo este tiempo. Aun sin ese haz blanco, _todo_ en ella es luz. Destaca el destello del negro en sus ojos _radiante del éxito_ , tiene los dientes blanquísimos y está guapísima. Le recuerda vagamente a su Paula, siempre lo ha hecho, pero en el triunfo la reconoce como un igual. Le gustaría poder besarla ahora mismo. Así, tal vez, sentiría algo más que angustia. Pero ¿en qué le convertiría eso? No, se niega, no más _show_ en este _talent_...

Le pasa por la mente, como un _teaser_ , el beso de Madonna a Britney _eres mi elegida,_ pero también _estuve antes que tú y aquí sigo,_ ese beso es casi como gritarle a la cara _yo fui primero, querida, y pienso permanecer después._

Vio ese concierto de las tres divas por insistencia de su hermana, ella dijo que había sido un momentazo y que le llamaba la atención cómo todos olvidaron que Madonna besó también a Christina Aguilera, _Ella bien podría no haber estado en el escenario, ¿no crees?_ Eso mismo siente que podría decirse de su propio paso por la edición. Mientras, Britney sería Ana. La estrella del momento adelantando por la izquierda a los gallitos de un show cuajado de tretas y personalidades desbordantes... ¿Quién no querría ser Madonna? ¿Quién sería Justin? Trata de acallar la voz que responde _Iván._

 _Ana. Piensa en Ana._ No se la imagina empuñando un paraguas, pero tiene su carácter, de eso no le cabe ninguna duda. _Ya harán por ocultarlo…_

Ana es un perfil ganador. Parece, que a mitad de la edición saltaron todas las alarmas en la productora:

_A alguno de esta edición tendremos que llevar a los del año que viene y la gente ya nos ha calado a la señora Juana... ¡Plan B, PLAN B!_

_Y Ana emerge sobre la concha de un formato vacío_

_como la Diosa de la Amistad y el Progreso Culinario._

Nota un tirón y ve a Ana saludando de lejos a su hermano. Empieza a pensar que debería soltar su mano, pero ella tampoco parece dispuesta a irse de su lado. En el barullo la oye gritar "luego, luego" que le llega como un susurro a su hermano "subid que estaréis mejor con los demás" el chico parece entenderla por el gesto y se despide al fin guiando a sus otros familiares entre el gentío.

\- Yo no sé dónde estará mi

\- ¿Eso te preocupa ahora?

_De acuerdo…_

Deja que ella guíe el camino, en fila india, para esquivar a todas las personas sonrientes que los van felicitando. Le duele sonreír tanto, les hacen algunas fotografías que lo deslumbran. Mirando al suelo va pisando exactamente donde lo hacen las _Converse_ blancas de Ana, a juego con la chaquetilla.

No ve más que gente a su alrededor, pero todos se van apartando, haciéndoles un angustioso pasillo de ganadores mientras les saludan o sonríen, no les resulta difícil llegar a los camerinos. ¿Los fans no querían salseo con Andy? Pues va a haberlo. No, esta vez el guion lo escribe él. _Y solo sabe elegir ganadores._ Andy tiene claro a cuál quiere entrar.

\- ¿Samantha?

\- Será la primera vez que un chef de verdad entre aquí -gira el pomo. No ha pensado en qué hacer si estuviera cerrado con llave, él no es ningún macarra que sabe forzar cerraduras. Por suerte, se oye un clic y la puerta se abre sin resistencia.

\- Después de ti.

Ana entra soltando una risita y se gira hacia él extendiendo las manos.

No la está mirando; una vez en la habitación Andy, casi en piloto remoto, va hacia el grueso cuaderno negro que hay sobre el tocador y que parece un diario. _¿Recetas, votos…?_

Ana dirige su atención a la puerta con un suspiro y cierra con el pestillo, sonriéndose.

\- ¿Andy? - Lo primero que hace ella tras conseguir su atención de nuevo, es quitarse la chaquetilla que deja cuidadosamente en el perchero de colores. _Menudo mueble horrible, por cierto._

Ahora que lo piensa, Andy lamenta no habérsela quitado él mismo, que sería lo suyo por varios motivos…

Están a un paso, así que es innecesario, pero precisa sentir algún tipo de control en ese momento.

\- Ven aquí - la llama y ya a pegada a él, extiende sus manos retirando los mechones del pelo que enmarcan su cara, rodeando el rostro de Ana con el pulgar e índice de sus manos mientras la besa profundamente.

Prueba a separarse un poquito, sabedor de que ella va a volver a apretarlo contra su pecho, y eso es precisamente lo que hace. No se espera el gemido ahogado.

Presionándolo contra ella lo suficiente, recibe una mirada de soslayo y Ana sonríe como respuesta, levantando su mirada orgullosa que le dice

\- Al fin solos.

Mientras se besan, nota que el brazo de Ana se mueve, dejándole más espacio para abrazarla. La mano de ella va posándose sobre Andy, palpando hasta que llega a su destino. Va revolviéndose _sobre_ y después _dentro_ de su ropa interior de esa manera absolutamente increíble que hace que las caderas se le muevan solas, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una valla electrificada. El corazón galopa en su pecho mientras Ana lo presiona hacia ella.

La mirada de esta Ana no es vulnerable, es propia de un animal de presa. Se sabe especial. Para demostrarlo, lo besa con más intensidad, pero solo consigue que él no sepa bien a qué atender. La abraza e inicia el beso, van danzando por la pared hasta que se apoyan en la puerta del camerino, entrelazando sus lenguas en el beso. _Así, sí._ Andy sube la pierna de Ana por encima de su cadera, giran intercambiando posiciones y apoya todo su peso contra Ana casi con rabia, ella gruñe un poco cuando lo hace, suena el golpe sordo de su cuerpo contra la madera cuando Andy ya está metiendo la mano debajo del pantalón vaquero de Ana _espantoso pero amplio_ piensa complacido.

Ella está tanteando su cremallera, por debajo del cinturón.

\- Espera - susurra. Resulta muy incómodo. Mira por encima de su hombro y señala al tocador.

Ambos se ponen en pie, tratando de caminar con dignidad y para simularla, y casi a la vez, elevan una ceja medio en serio medio en broma. Ella no puede contener la risa mientras se abraza de nuevo a él, se apoyar en su brazo para ir a zancadas hasta el tocador de Samantha.

Ana se sube de un salto sobre ese mueble, guiñándole un ojo.

Andy señala al cuaderno y Ana susurra un _ahora no_ apartándolo, retirando las cajitas y brochas, haciéndoles espacio _._

La recoge de los glúteos, levantándola del tocador un instante y se apresura a deslizarle esos pantalones que, si fuera sensata, debería tirar a la basura. Ana se ríe nerviosa mientras las manos de Andy retiran un poquito la tela de su ropa interior, lo justo para poder introducir su mano derecha. Confirma con su dedo medio que el suave tejido en la entrepierna de su compañera está húmedo y pegajoso. Y gira su dedo, introduciéndose no tan lentamente como debería _y qué más da_ , al cual pronto acompañan dos más, haciendo virguerías.

\- Joder…

\- Bueno, ésa era la idea -levanta una ceja - ¿Qué, no me vas a ayudar a desvestirte? – comprendiendo, Ana se apoya en sus codos y él aprovecha para retirar toda aquella ropa que le estorba, deslizándola con sus manos por esas piernas bronceadas. El vaquero, anchísimo, se desploma, ella se tambalea hacia los lados tratando de atrapar y tirar de sus bragas hacia abajo, pero Andy se ríe y dice - No, déjalas, déjalas ahí, te acabarás cayendo al suelo - mientras inicia otro beso. Tiene razón mientras acaricia su rostro, con la mano que queda libre le baja un poco más la tela que, cuando está a mitad de sus muslos, cae al suelo sola mientras le llegan palpitaciones de anticipación. Una chica con ese cuerpo debería tener prohibido llevar un pantalón tan poco favorecedor.

Al cabo de un rato, aquello no es suficiente. Ana se gira, y él la deja hacer, quitándose rápido la parte de arriba para quedarse en un sujetador de encaje. La tela se transparenta, en uno de los laterales del cuello pone

\- Bra-le-tte-De-si

\- Esto se retira, no se lee - le regaña en broma.

\- Qué puedo decir, soy un intelectual.

Ana ahoga la carcajada en el beso que recibe. Andy la toma con su brazo por las axilas, tirando de ellos hacia el borde del tocador para poder quitarle aquello _con lo cómodos que son los cierres delanteros._ Mira cómo cae a la moqueta esa telita ridícula que tapaba su pecho y, mientras Andy está distraído con eso, empieza a notar tirones en el centro de su abdomen. Ana pelea con su cinturón que, ya abierto, facilitan su maniobra con esos pantalones oscuros quedándose en ropa interior con facilidad. Lo sujeta apoyada sobre el tocador, su mano libre en la parte central de su chaquetilla, luego con las dos en su espalda, presionándolo hacia ella, contra el espejo, _ya lo sabía, tiene fuerza,_ piensa casi cayendo sobre ella de forma ridícula mientras se besan. Retira hacia su espalda el pelo larguísimo, su pecho frente a él que no tarda en medir con sus manos, presionando en los pezones.

Todo parece más real una vez están desnudos de cintura para abajo, apoyados contra el tocador, cogiendo aire, la cabeza de Ana apoyada en ese espejo con la barbilla en su hombro. No sabe por qué no se ha quitado su chaquetilla todavía y, _ahora que lo piensa, sabe que no quiere quitársela_. Se separa lo justo para poder mirarse al espejo. Tan elegante, su chaquetilla y, golpeándola como en un huracán, el pelo de Ana, larguísimo, barriendo de lado a lado del tocador mientras se mueven y ella lo empuja hacia sí una y otra vez. Miles de ellos se reflejan en las bombillas que recorren ese espejo. Agazapado, detrás de la chica que está de espaldas, distingue su propio reflejo con los ojos muy abiertos. Se concentra en los puntitos blancos que son su chaquetilla... Serena su rostro. Parece tan formal con ella encima...

 _Cocteau decía que los espejos, antes de darnos la imagen que reproducen, deberían reflexionar un poco._ Bien, Ana y Andy se niegan a reflexionar sobre nada de esto. El espejo y las bombillas van reflejando varias realidades, piel, curvas…

Mueve con el pie la ropa del suelo, con cuidado, echándola a un lado. No puede evitar mirarse nuevamente en el espejo oscurecido. _¿Por qué no han dado la luz?_

Deja hacer a Ana, es lo mejor.

Ana se apresura en apoyarse en el borde del tocador, apenas apoyando su trasero, contrayendo las nalgas, separando las piernas completamente. La abraza echándola un poquito más hacia delante, con una mano firme. Andy ha estado duro desde que entraron en aquel cuartito. Como en un sueño, observa en el espejo cómo sus manos están rodeando las caderas de Ana, se entrevé la piel suave entre la espalda y el cabello oscuro, piel que parece más jugosa pues contrasta ese color tostado del bronceado de ella con la palidez de sus manos blancas.

 _Ana era la sociable del grupo_ , se recuerda a sí mismo, porque parece que aquello ha quedado ya muy atrás, _siempre andaba en la piscina, tomando el sol y riéndose con los demás._

_Mientras tú estabas leyendo preocupado en el BOE cómo se iba desarrollando la situación por el estado de alarma, tratando de reproducir una receta de la mejor manera, estudiando bioquímica para entender cómo funcionaba todo en la cocina desde su origen más profundo..._

Cierra los ojos para no verse reflejado en ese espejo besándola.

No puede evitar besar y morder mientras le incita esa voz que finge no reconocer pese a ser la suya.

_Ana responde a la provocación vibrando en su garganta y empujándolo más hacia ella._

No, no se preocupa por preguntarle si le gusta, pues _oye constantemente_ en su respiración que le está gustando.

Llega un momento en el que necesitan un punto de apoyo. Se giran hacia el espejo, y Ana apoya la frente cabeza ahí, rebotando contra el cristal, colocándose de perfil para facilitarle acceso. La boca formando vaho y dejando una marca en el cristal con lo poco que queda ya de su lápiz labial.

Andy tira de sus muñecas para recolocarla y se inclina hacia adelante adaptando su cuerpo a la nueva postura de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, apoyando sus labios en su hombro en un beso que pasa a ser un mordisco, calma el gemido un largo golpe de lengua a lo largo del cuello de Ana que suelta su _¡Joder ...!_ e intenta retorcerse, pero está apoyado sobre sus caderas y apenas la deja ir mientras ella gime cada vez más rápido y más alto. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y así continúan un rato después de que vayan asentando su respiración y tiemblen cada vez menos. Apoya su cabeza en su pecho, en esa chaquetilla, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre junto al nombre bordado.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello los completó de alguna manera.

No lo hace. _No importa._

Cuando regresan al plató unos están en la terraza, otros picoteando por la sala contigua… nadie se ha dado cuenta de que se han ido y vuelto juntos. Tampoco es que les hagan mucho caso. _¿Es esto lo que dura el éxito?_ Bien, pues se alegra. Aquello no ha sido relajante en absoluto. Crea nuevas tensiones, nuevas mentiras… a él le ayuda a soltar la principal angustia que siente desde ese momento en que Pepe gritó _“Ana”,_ ayuda a tener la mente más despejada…, no, ni se le ocurre soltar alguna gansada a cámara sobre el resultado... _Qué más da. Incluso tras lo que acaba de hacer, es mejor que ellos._

Vaya fin de fiesta, la pandemia le da la excusa para no quedarse demasiado. Total, él ya ha terminado de cometer todos los errores posibles, ¿no es cierto?

Ana se despide sonriente, abrazándose a su padre y gritando hacia él un _¡Nos vemos en Madrid!_ que lo deja frío.

A Andy le parece que todo esto no puede haber sido un mal sueño, porque está agotado y se le cierran los ojos.

Encuentra, y se deja felicitar por su familia, puede que cuestionen su valentía o su capacidad, _sabe_ que no lo hacen, pero ¿y si lo hicieran? Le mataría sentir que ha decepcionado a los suyos y, a la vez, no le apetece verlos en absoluto. Solo Paula consigue hacerlo sonreír cuando le cuenta alguna anécdota de las galerías. _Desde el zasca a Jose María o su madre siendo ella misma._

Y le duele no poder contar con ella en esto, pero tiene _tanto_ que ocultar a su mejor amiga y compañera de vida. _A quien más quiere y a quien más daño ha hecho._

Yéndose de su vida de tantas maneras…

Suenan algunos aplausos cuando anuncia que se va a retirar ya, internamente agradece poderse volver con los suyos a casa.

Así, los días van pasando, el confinamiento no permite grandes reuniones, no permite viajes... Nada, realmente eso _nada en absoluto_ es lo que le apetece hacer. Se permite ser un poquito huraño con los suyos cuando sabe que no debería, que le han echado mucho de menos. Se siente como esos veteranos de guerra que han regresado a una realidad que no reconocen ya como propia. Le alivia que nadie rebata su excusa de la pandemia para no reunirse, no abrazar ni besar a quien no quiere hacerlo…

_Y echa de menos a Iván._

Que no le ha llamado, así que qué más da todo lo demás.

Cuando al fin lo llama _casi veinte días después_ aquello parece una de las primeras llamadas de Skype que se hicieron en el otoño de 2003, más gritos de _¿Cómo? No se te oye, ¿tú me escuchas?_ que una conversación real.

\- ¡He estado ocupado, hemos estado ocupados!

\- ¿Ocupado?

_Ya todo empezaba a encauzarse. ¿Por qué te acuerdas de mí ahora?_

\- No he llamado antes porque iba a ser una sorpresa. Luego se retrasó, no dejaban viajar. Pero - la sonrisa se le refleja en la voz - hoy es lunes.

_¿Lunes? ¿Eso a Andy qué le importa? Tiene aún concedidos días de vacaciones en el bufete._

Iván ha seguido hablando, no se ha enterado bien - en la calle Mayor. Podrías venirte.

_Que qué._

\- ¿Dices de aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¡¿Que estás en Madrid?!

Le toca volver a casa a por la mascarilla cuando ya está abriendo la puerta del portal, claro, pero consigue ponerse en camino. No recuerda nada del viaje.

Solo le grita a su hermana que volverá cuando vuelva. Que nadie se preocupe y que diga en casa que no sabe nada de adónde ha ido.

La despedida de ella es un _Pero, ¡¡¿quién era!?_ mientras levanta la vista de las teclas de su piano. Responde un portazo de la contrapuerta de la entrada.

\- Bienvenido a la capital, - le dice Andy a Iván en cuanto abre la puerta, entrando y perteneciendo nuevamente.

Dos semanas y tantos días después; días demasiado apáticos, jodidamente largos, que se esfuman mientras ellos se funden en un abrazo eterno.

\- Por qué estoy tan nervioso -confiesa contra su cuello.

\- No lo estés – dice Iván mientras cierra la puerta con el pie y bromea - Pensé que podía oler algo - señalando la bolsa de plástico.

\- Son solo galletas de chocolate que hice ayer, se me ocurrió que – Iván lo abraza con fuerza.

– Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

Andy tiende a tener ese sentimiento de _vale, ya es suficiente de estas tonterías, componte_.

Iván no lo mira extrañado cuando se separa, aprovechando para dejar el obsequio sobre la bandeja del minibar.

Andy observa la distancia a la que se ha ido y siente, de repente, una pena inmensa.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A todo...

\- No te preocupes. Está bien. _Todo está bien._

\- ¿Sabes lo de Ana?

\- En realidad siempre lo supe. Te pedí demasiado... todos lo hicieron, fue un cierre muy cruel.

¿Acaso alguien tiene claro qué hacer con su vida?  _ Sí, él lo tenía. _

Las manos de Iván tocan su cara y acercan sus caderas a las suyas, él finge rehuirlo sacude la cabeza girándose, mirada perdida apuntando hacia el hombro. _ Lejos. _

\- ¿No pudiste haber venido antes conmigo? Solíamos trabajar muchas horas al día y todavía teníamos tanto tiempo el uno para el otro…

_ Se calla. Una burla demasiado ruidosa, sí, escucha esa voz que dice que todo es jodidamente ridículo. _

\- Bueno, ya no vivimos en la misma casa, Andy. No puedo fingir pasear en pijama para colarme en tu cuarto como si nada, por el amor de Dios.

\- Vete a la mierda entonces - escupe Andy - ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu querida Galicia y me dejas a mí en paz?  


Y se vuelve con la mirada apuntando directamente al pasillo hacia la puerta de la habitación de hotel. 

_ No va a salir nada bueno de esto  _ _ Lár-ga-te ahora _

Solían ser buenos rivales, mejores amigos en ocasiones, ahora son decepcionantes. 

Llega a la mitad del camino antes de que Iván lo embista, llevándolo contra la pared, y lo apriete contra su pecho susurrando - Ya estoy de vuelta -mientras lo abraza.

Andy, sin embargo, solo puede sentir una pena inmensa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - y Andy dice un  _ Sí, estoy _ crudo, que no suena como él en absoluto.

\- Estoy aquí, estoy ahora - Iván está a punto de echarse a llorar. – Ya regresé y lo estás desperdiciando...

_ No quiero escucharte, no insistas _

_ Prefiero esta vez encontrarte inundando mis ojos, esperando a que pase… _

_ A que caigamos otra vez _

Sí, tiene razón. Están aquí de nuevo. 

_ Podemos enfurecernos, asustarnos y preocuparnos… o podemos tomar este último segundo y  usarlo. _

Sí, a _ provechar las buenas oportunidades de la vida, _ eso es lo que Andy querría hacer. Y no, aquélla no es una situación ideal,  _ ni siquiera es buena _ .

Es muy desgarrador, quieres gritarles que se queden juntos y que dejen de torturarse.


	2. Ivandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí, Ivandy única y exclusivamente. Merecemos.

Afortunadamente toman la decisión de aferrarse a la opción más remota posible.  _ La más peligrosa.  _ Se besan porque pueden, porque Iván no vino aquí para dar pasos hacia atrás. Él - ellos no pueden. No lo harán.

Una conversación a gemidos que confirma lo que sienten por el otro. Ya lo dijo Artaud, no se ha demostrado que el lenguaje de las palabras sea el mejor posible y ellos se esfuerzan en comunicarse con las manos, con los labios…

Es electrizante y muy necesario.

Se van desvistiendo el uno al otro, entre besos, mientras se dirigen hacia la cama. La ropa queda desparramada por el suelo pero a ninguno le importa, solo importan ellos.

Andy cae sobre la cama e Iván sobre él, cubriéndolo de besos, de caricias, mientras el joven lo atrae hacia él, exigiendo con sus brazos que no se le ocurra volver a alejarse ni un solo centímetro. 

Para Iván es fácil, no quiere alejarse, ni siquiera para abrir la mesita de noche, así que lo hace torpemente, chocando su mano contra el mueble varias veces antes de conseguir abrir el cajón y sacar de él el bote de lubricante. Sin dejar de besar a Andy, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo sobre el suyo...

Al gallego sabe hacer varias cosas a la vez, así que Andy no se sorprende cuando una de sus manos acaricia las zonas más sensibles de su torso, mientras curva los dedos dentro de él, haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, y haciéndolo incapaz contener el gemido que sale directamente de su garganta. 

Besos desordenados cubren sus labios, y de repente un -Iván…- con tono desesperado hace entender al gallego que Andy está listo, impaciente. 

Iván agarra las caderas de Andy colocándolo en la posición adecuada. Ambos contienen la respiración por un momento, justo antes de compartir aquella mirada con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, que tanto habían echado de menos. El gallego empieza a moverse y el joven ancla sus dedos en su espalda. Ese cosquilleo intenso, eléctrico, recorre sus cuerpos dejando una estela de calor que los consume, que los hace necesitarse ahora más que nunca.

No hay palabras, todas sobran en aquel momento. Solo miradas que lo dicen todo, entre gemidos, y besos que acababan en jadeos en los labios del otro. Miradas que dicen...

_ Te he echado tanto de menos… _

_ Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer _

_ Por favor, no vuelvas a dejar que desaparezca _

Iván sabe perfectamente cuándo es el momento de acariciar la erección de Andy, en su mente ha quedado grabada cada expresión de su cara, cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada sonido…

Al igual que Andy reconoce ese jadeo, ese medio gruñido que sale de la garganta del gallego, y entiende lo que significa que apoye su frente en la suya. 

-Lo hago inconscientemente, pero una vez vi en un documental, que los mayas lo hacían para decir te quiero…- Le había contado una de aquellas noches que se había escapado de su habitación para hacerle una  _ de esas _ visitas a Andy.

Éste río llevándose una mano a la cara, fingiendo frustración cuando lo que realmente quería, era ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No sé qué me preocupa más, que no hayas entendido nada de ese documental, pues los mayas no hacían eso...o que acabes de decirme hace unos minutos,  _ ‘te quiero’ _ , según tú…

Iván había vuelto la cara hacia el techo abriendo mucho los ojos y apretando los labios. En su expresión se podía intuir que se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por acabarse de confesar ante Andy.

-Bueno, yo qué sé, igual no eran los mayas, pero alguna civilización de las antiguas lo hacía, punto- Había contestado nervioso. A Andy le parecía muy adorable cuando conseguía ponerlo en ese estado.

-Uhum. Sigue preocupándome lo segundo…-Insistió mirándolo con esa sonrisa provocadora que ponían aún más nervioso al gallego.

Iván tardó en contestarle. Obviamente estaba midiendo muy bien lo que iba a responder. -Pues no te preocupes tanto, ya no lo hago más…-terminó diciendo sin mirarlo, con un tono parecido al de un niño al que acaban de regañar.

Andy resopló sonriendo. -No me preocupa porque me lo digas, me preocupa porque solo lo hagas cuando estás llegando al clímax. Los amigos también pueden decirse que se quieren, ¿Lo sabías? ¿o quieres que encuentre un documental que te lo explique?

El gallego no le se redimió esa noche, ni las que vinieron después. 

No le dijo que lo quería con palabras.

¿Amigos? Iván claro que le decía a sus amigos que los quería, nunca había tenido ningún problema para decirlo, ni demostrarlo. Pero Andy no era su amigo, Iván no quería que así fuera, porque para él no guardaba el mismo tipo de  _ te quiero _ , porque con él los abrazos siempre se hacían hogar.

Tumbados, uno al lado del otro, intentan recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Iván gira la cara para mirar a Andy. Le gusta verlo así, con su pálida piel sonrojada y su pelo desordenado. 

El joven le devuelve la mirada y se sonríen. 

-No quiero ser tu amigo, Andy- dice de repente el gallego. Lo mira con ternura, pero también con determinación. Dejándole claro al joven que si su respuesta es negativa, no va a darse la vuelta e irse.

-¡Oh! Vaya, gracias, Iván, qué buen momento para decírmelo…-bromea Andy, pero su expresión de molestia fingida despista al gallego, el cual no es muy difícil de despistar.

-No, a ver, me refiero a…

Andy no lo deja terminar, se ríe. -Ya sé a qué te refieres, soy el listo de los dos, ¿Recuerdas?.

Iván pone los ojos en blanco y menea la cabeza sonriendo. 

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Iván?- Andy pone su cara más seductora, esa que deja al gallego sin palabras y hace que lo mire embobado por unos segundo. El joven no puede negar que le gusta cuando lo mira así.

-Eh…- titubea Iván. No era exactamente eso lo que quería decir, aunque sabe que Andy lo ha entendido perfectamente. -Sí, te estoy pidiendo una cita.

-Pues yo te la estoy aceptando- contesta Andy apretando los labios en una sonrisa llena de seguridad, de optimismo. ¿Por qué no?

_ Hay latidos que no pueden morir, aunque el ruido los ahogue y quiera evitar que los dejes de sentir arrasándolo todo ahí fuera... _

Y Andy lo sabe, lo ha comprobado cada vez que se ha separado de Iván, cada vez que ha escogido tomar otra dirección. Cada noche que se ha ido a la cama preguntándose, con rabia acumulada en su garganta, por qué el gallego no lo llama, no le escribe, por qué no lo hace él.

Iván le regala una de esas sonrisas amplias que hacen que sus ojos brillen, y por primera vez siente que no está dando vueltas en círculos, que el joven por fin ha dejado de apagar la luz cuando él abre la puerta.

Al día siguiente, pasean por las calles soleadas de Madrid. Charlan animadamente de todo y de nada a su vez. Andy ríe cuando Iván le cuenta sus batallas y hazañas con las redes sociales.

-...Y veo ahí un montón de gente metiéndose en mi story, y digo ¿y ahora qué hago yo con esto?...

-Iván, eso es la gente que la ve, no se meten en tus stories, no es un directo- le explica Andy sin poder parar de reír, pero intentando ocultarlo tras su mano.

El gallego lo mira como como si el joven le acabara de desvelar el secreto de la inmortalidad, y atrayéndolo hacia sí, le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros.

-¿Ves? Si es que eres un sabelotodo…

Andy pone los ojos en blanco sonriendo, e Iván sigue rodeándolo con un brazo mientras siguen caminando. Pueden verlos, piensa por un segundo para decidir al siguiente que no le importa lo más mínimo.

Llegan a una calle llena de tiendas, Iván quiere entrar en todas.

-¿En Galicia no hay tiendas, o qué?

-Mi hermana me advirtió que debía volver con un regalo y un cuñado para ella- Iván sonríe guiñandole un ojo de ese modo que Andy encuentra irresistible, y provoca que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo. Pero en esa mirada, esta vez, hay algo más, algo que el joven recuerda del día anterior: determinación. Iván no solo ha ido a Madrid a pasar tiempo a solas con él, ha ido a trazar un pacto, un acuerdo para que Andy le prometa parte de su corazón, como los demonios de los relatos de Poe. ¿Es Iván un demonio? No, es más bien un comercial, uno de los buenos, porque Andy se siente convencido.

Andy se limita a negar con la cabeza sonriendo. No va a darle ninguna señal hasta que sea el momento, si se lo pone tan fácil no será divertido, ¿no?.

De repente suena una canción que le gusta al gallego. A Andy no, pero igualmente lo hace bailar con él y este intenta impedírselo hasta que se rinde con una sonrisa. Algún que otro dependiente los mira y sonríe, deben verse felices desde fuera.

¿Verse? Andy lo está, puede sentirlo en su pecho. Después de tantos días grises la forma del gallego de vivir la vida, vuelve a avivar la suya, una vez más, sin que él pueda negarse, sin que él quiera esquivar el hecho. Ya no.

Andy decide hacer de  _ personal shopper _ para Iván. No es fácil, el gallego no tiene tan buen gusto como él, así que no acepta probarse todo lo que le propone.

-Me lo pruebo si tú te pruebas esto…-negocia Iván enseñándole a Andy una camiseta de esas exageradamente coloridas con dibujos de flamencos. Ni siquiera a él le gusta, aunque tampoco le disgusta, solo quiere reírse de Andy y este lo sabe. 

El joven no puede evitar mirar la prenda con extremo aborrecimiento, pero después mira el pantalón ajustado y el polo a rayas blancas y negras que ha escogido para Iván, y le parece que el sacrificio merecerá la pena.

Y, como siempre, no se equivoca. Tanto colorido combinado con tan poco gusto sobre su piel tan pálida, es una aberración, piensa al mirarse en el espejo, pero entonces Iván abre la cortina de su probador vistiendo el conjunto que el joven ha escogido.

-Tú lo que quieres es convertirme en un cayetano indie como tú, pero no lo vas a conseguir…-le advierte justo antes de levantar las cejas al ver a Andy. Va a reírse, a decirle cualquier tontería, Andy lo ve en su cara pero, también ve la figura marcada de sus piernas perfectas en esos pantalones ajustados. Cómo el polo resalta las líneas de un torso delgado y unos hombros de infarto, y Andy no lo puede evitar. Lo agarra de repente embistiendo al gallego contra la pared del probador y lo besa.

Iván se sorprende, pero no tarda en rodear la cintura del joven deslizando sus manos por su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo. Se besan como si quisieran recuperar todos esos besos que no se dieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, y sólo paran cuando escuchan los pasos de una de las dependientas acercarse al probador. 

Inmediatamente, ambos fingen estar mirándose en el espejo y, como habían dejado la cortina abierta, la mujer se asoma.

-Disculpen, caballeros, pero como les hemos explicado antes, solo se permite una persona por probador. Y no deben quitarse las mascarillas.

Los dos se disculpan apurados, pero se miran riendo en silencio cuando la mujer se aleja.

-Convencido- dice Iván antes de volver a su probador.

-¿Convencido de qué?

-De comprarme este conjunto, y de que te pongas lo que te pongas, estás guapo- se gira para guiñar un ojo. Andy ya había olvidado que llevaba puesta esa horrible camiseta, así que se ruboriza y cierra la cortina rápidamente, apresurandose a quitársela. 

Vuelven a caminar por las calles, a entrar en otras tiendas. Iván compra buñuelos para los dos. A Andy no le gusta comer mientras camina, pues teme mancharse, pero al gallego no parece preocuparse por nada, ni siquiera que alguien los vea cuando le ofrece al joven una de los suculentos dulces directamente desde su tenedor. Andy lo acepta sonriendo tímidamente y entonces escucha una canción en su cabeza, _ ‘Cherry Street _ ’, de The Icarus Account. No es un grupo que le guste, escuchó esa canción alguna vez por casualidad, pero no es ninguna casualidad que suene en ese momento en su cabeza.

Iván es como la chica de la que habla la canción, parece que todo alrededor brilla con más fuerza cuando el gallego está presente. 

O, quizás, Iván es justamente como esa canción, piensa. No es su estilo, el ritmo se presta a poco estudio, y la letra está lejos de esconder ningún misterio, pero aún así, se graba en su cabeza y lo hace sonreír como un bobo cuando la recuerda.

Algún que otro transeúnte los reconoce, y los para hacerse una foto con el gallo y el pollito. Ninguno de ellos esconde la sorpresa de encontrar a los grandes rivales de la octava edición de Masterchef, caminando juntos por las calles de Madrid. Pero Andy siempre encuentra la respuesta adecuada, la que, ni desmiente, ni confirma. Sin embargo, los ojos de Iván puestos sobre el joven cuando este está hablando, y esa sonrisa que solo tiene para él, lo confiesan todo. 

Pasean por El Retiro y, cuando encuentran un lugar apartado y tranquilo, deciden comprar unas cervezas en un quiosco y sentarse en el césped. 

Ambos están cansados ya que llevan andando prácticamente todo el día, así que no tardan en tumbarse. Iván se acerca al joven todo lo que puede, de forma que sus hombros se están tocando. 

Gira la cabeza y lo mira, Andy hace lo mismo. Lo besa suavemente en la frente y después en los labios haciendo al joven sonreír. 

-¿Qué?- pregunta Andy cuando Iván sigue mirándolo sin decir nada.

El gallego ríe y, aún sin decir nada, desvía su mirada hacia el cielo.

-No te pega hacerte el interesante.

Iván resopla -y no lo hago- lentamente busca la mano de Andy y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

El joven siente como su corazón late más rápido a causa del simple gesto. La mano del gallego se siente cálida, suave, y tan familiar que, por un momento, Andy se pregunta si es la primera vez que sus dedos se entrelazan de aquella forma. 

Iván regresa a los ojos de Andy y, es solo un instante, pero un instante lleno de sentido, en el que la sonrisa del madrileño le confiesa que tiene la respuesta que quiere a la pregunta que ambos saben que guarda. Que la ha tenido desde el primer beso que se dieron.

-Entonces, ¿puedo decirte ahora que te quiero sin que pienses que se lo digo a un amigo?-le pregunta en alguno de los días que se acontecieron.

-¿Con palabras? ¿Sin ritos mayas?

Iván ríe. -Con palabras.

-Te quiero, Iván.

-Siempre tienes que ser el primero en todo, ¿eh?

-Siempre.

-Te quiero, sabelotodo. 

(fin)


End file.
